Discomfort
by OHBrie
Summary: There was something about Obadiah that made Tony uncomfortable [Sequel to Brother America]
1. Chapter 1: Show Dog

By the shoulder. It was always by the shoulder. Reined in like a disobedient puppy to Obadiah's side.

' _Call me Obie.'_

Guided along to business contact after business contact for Tony to woo with his genius, his big eyes and his tussled black hair. He had an innocence or something his father lacked.

Snidely under his breath he would claim it was charm. Mother had to be in charge of the social aspect for a reason.

Working people came easy to him, in a way he could admit that he father sometimes struggled with. Perhaps when he was younger he handled it better but his father now was a jaded old man who struggled to talk to him let alone work a crowd off his own back without his money or achievements to work with. His father was like a sledgehammer when it came to getting what he wanted, he just forced his way through. It was an age thing perhaps, Howard considered himself old enough not to care about what people thought of him. Tony liked to think that he was a little bit more subtle and wheedled like a little snake with his words and charm. Push comes to shove however he was willing to break out the sledgehammer.

Obadiah however claimed that his appeal came because he was still untouched, unassuming and they were just waiting to eat him up. But it was okay as Obadiah had his back. That wasn't comforting.

He had nightmares sometimes with Obadiah leading him like a lamb to slaughter to a pack of wolf-like people, complete with snarling snouts and gaping, drooling mouths. He was always lead by the shoulder. He always turned away from them only to find that Obadiah was the hungriest and ugliest wolf of them all.

His father had grown a lot better at listening ever since Steve Rogers made his way into the family picture however he refused to hear Tony's 'foolish claims' about how his long-time business partner and friend Obadiah Stane.

' _It's just business, Anthony. You're going to have to learn it to live in this world of ours.'_

He did not want to run the business, to mingle with the contacts.

It was just like being a prized pedigree put up for inspection at a dog show. Look how high the little Stark can jump, look at the tricks he can do. The way they talked about his 'breeding', how he got the Stark genes for both his hair and his brains. A mini Howard just better trained, mildly better at keeping his mouth shut. The hand on his shoulder would always squeeze a little harder when he said something he was not supposed to. Sometimes he could swear he had bruises.

He just wanted to make. Not weapons. Innovative things that no one had thought of yet. He wanted to fly. Truly fly rather than being in the confines of a helicopter or a private jet. He wanted to soar through the clouds face first.

But he needed the business to allow him to make. Resources and technology that was not easily accessible to a poor man was what he needed to make his visions.

You couldn't fly when your resources were just a car battery. Or when your main priority is food.

After he found Captain America - Steve - his father had been taking far more interest in what he actually requested and so he was getting away with far less. Being monitored meant that he was no longer allowed the more volatile of resources because of his _safety_. If his father cared so much for his safety he would rescue him from being man-handled by Obadiah.

It was not all bad though, normally events such as this were utterly terrible. Since his father actually took time to notice him now, he was not left alone with Obadiah for the entire night.

The crowds were delighted at the sight of the two Starks side by side when they usually occupied opposite sides of the room or when only one of them appeared. The journalists seemed to have a field day when Howard quietly but assertively removed Obadiah's hand from Tony's shoulder to replace it with an arm draped around Tony's waist. Tony was beaming - a true honest smile - rather than the fake polite thing he had for the public. Perhaps his father cared more than he first realised. He could not help but lean into Howard and relax.

Everyone but Obadiah looked delighted at the turn of events, many of their reasons were bound to superficial. Scavengers and gossips the lot of them. Obadiah's jaw was doing this odd twitching thing.

* * *

Obadiah was hovering to the side just waiting to snatch him up after Howard got bored of him. Which seemed to come earlier than expected thanks to seeing a familiar face in their circle around the room all in the name of mingling.

"Howard."

"Hank."

Oh great. Not this pissing contest between these two again. Howard's grip all but disappeared as he faced off against his 'arch rival'. Rather than dealing with Obadiah herding him around, he turned his gaze to the young girl who stood sulkily beside Hank being ignored like he was now that the adults were peacocking.

"Hi, I'm Tony. How old are you? Three?" He asked the dark-haired girl.

"I'm Hope, I'm four." She looked affronted at him calling her three and it came off in her voice.

"Four? Four's a good age. Made my first circuit board when I was four." Tony stated with a grin. "Want to ditch our fathers and get some cake?"

"Chocolate?"

"Whatever cake you want."

Hope tilted her head in consideration before nodding, she took Tony's hand and very forcefully dragged him to the food table. Away from Obadiah. He liked this girl already even if she was only four.

"Lift." Tony amused obeyed the girl and hoisted her onto his hip allowing her to point out the cake she wanted. There were a bunch of photographs being taken but he couldn't bring it in himself to mind too much considering Obadiah was lurking but seemed hesitant in causing a potential scene in front of the cameras. Thank the lord for little girls with big attitudes. Because if Obadiah dragged him off he would either be leaving a four year old unattended or potentially kidnapping said four year old.

* * *

"What is this?" Howard asked waving the newspaper in Tony's face. Apparently he and Hope had managed to capture the front page. Rather than the big thing Howard had been trying to promote, that had been demoted to page sixteen because according to the news a picture of the heirs of two publically self-proclaimed 'enemies' eating cake together was more important than flying cars or whatever dear old dad was selling. He was mildly mortified at the Romeo and Juliet spin on it, the age difference was a bit much and both Romeo and Juliet offed themselves off. No thanks. Well at least he managed to avoid Obadiah.

"I forgot to wear a condom? I'm just sorry you had to find out this way."

"Not funny." Howard's lips twitched a little however betraying his amusement. He and his dad had similar senses of humour who would have thought? Before dear ol' Steve came home, he had not realised Howard could laugh. "But that better not ever be the case, or do I have to get Captain America to give you the _Talk_ again?"

Tony winced despite himself. That was not a fun day. It had been awkward for everyone involved.

"Fairly sure that's not necessary, especially because I'm fairly sure a sixty-something year old virgin isn't qualified to be teaching sex-ed."

"Virgin? But the USO tour..." Howard trailed off in confusion. "Oh this is great." He finally concluded.

Tony merely grinned as he had successfully distracted his father from having a go at him for stealing the thunder and/or consorting with the 'enemy'. Hank Pym and Howard were not even on that bad a terms, no doubt due to the efforts of Pym's wife Janet keeping them from clashing too hard.

* * *

"New girlfriend?"

"She's _four._ " Tony replied with a glare that could melt butter, if the butter was already melting, and probably not much else to be honest. "How many papers did everyone buy?" He grumbled. Jarvis had framed one, his mother held hers all pleased and all the cleaning staff seemed to have one. A few of the maids _giggled_ at him.

"It's actually really cute." Steve admitted looking at one of the many photos in the two-page spread of Tony and Hope just getting and eating cake. "Yeah, I'll be an amazing uncle." Steve said after a while, Tony just looked so surprisingly comfort with a child on his hip.

"Hold up. What if I don't want kids?"

"Don't deny the children the right to having Captain America as their uncle."

"Children?" Tony quirked an eyebrow in a gesture that was so Peggy that it had Steve grinning.

"One girl, two boys. I expect one to be named after me by the way." Tony snorted in disbelief and threw a paper aeroplane at Steve's smirking face. It very satisfyingly struck him right in the forehead.

"Tough luck buddy. I'm marrying Rhodey so expect no children as neither of us are very fertile grounds." Tony answered gesturing downwards.

"Science can do amazing things nowadays."

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Tony looked torn between laughing and horror.

"Language jar." Steve hummed. Jarvis had implemented it after the house had become home to three (four when Rhodey was around) men who swore like sailors. Peggy re-enforced it which meant of course that all ended up chipping in. Jarvis could afford rather dishy vacations thanks to the Language jar. Peggy claimed she could run a whole super secret government organisation off of it. Tony called bullshit on Peggy's one, for he was fairly certain if Peggy was running an organisation it would be the country as President.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Joy

Steve Rogers put on his best shirt and tie. Today was important, today was Tony's first big speech for Stark Industries. He was proud of him and he was proud of Howard for finally giving Tony the chance.

Obadiah Stane supported the idea full heartedly talking about a new face to Stark Industries and it made Tony want to break out in hives, so Steve was going to be there for moral support.

.*.

Tony Stark awoke in handcuffs with his arms above his head and his jaw aching. This really should not be normal for him. Although he was typically handcuffed to a bed or a radiator... or with his hands forced behind his back when he was forced blindfolded into a back of a van or something.

This was new, however, such a lovely dismal room he had been given. Such a spectacular view of grey walls and floor, he simply must post a review of this amazing room somewhere whether in newspapers or otherwise. The bucket in the corner was a great touch.

"Have I been a naughty boy?" He asked the empty air in front of him. He received no answer, but because there was no answer did not mean no one was watching. The two-way glass he noted covered a wall. Oh goodie, was this an interrogation room?

Joys. He just hoped Steve did not do anything stupid. He often did, like staging rescue attempts. That was utterly foolish of him as of course, he would have to get noticed playing the hero at some point. If his hands weren't trapped like they were he would applaud the way they just had to choose his speech night to actually kidnap him. It was a great speech too, he had his crowd smile perfected and everything.

He found himself eying up the bucket. If it was what he thought it was, it was cruel having it so far away when he was handcuffed to the opposite wall of it. Such torture. How was he to cope?

A man entered the room with a placid smile, was it supposed to unnerve him? Or perhaps this was the good cop? Either way Tony returned the smile.

"Well the handcuffs are a nice addition, they really add to the atmosphere. I've been in better rooms however it'll do; few can match the view though. The view just leaves me breathless. But the service, the service here is absolutely dismal. You should be absolutely ashamed."

Still smiling the man backhanded him across the mouth. Tony felt his head move with the strength of the slap and tasted a little blood, well now his jaw definitely hurt and he probably had a split lip too. The bastard had been wearing a ring. How generous of them. Perhaps he was a little more wary of the way the man was still smiling now.

Self-preservation instinct told him not to do it, but he did so anyway. "Kinky." Tony using his tongue to lightly prod his lip, wincing a little at the sting. Definitely split. He had looked his best and everything.

The man laughed. "We're going to have fun together."

.*.

They weren't to harm him but to threaten and terrify him were greatly encouraged.

He looked at them through the two-way glass (although he could not actually see them) with defiant eyes and a set jaw. He had been a bit battered already, a side effect of a fight breaking out when he was taking, nothing serious enough to deduct from their payment though. So what was the harm in adding a black eye and a split lip, when they could have broken an arm or decided to start chopping?

Roughhousing had no payment deductions.

He had lost a little of his mouthiness when they refused to respond to it. He just looked dejected and insolent. He had a lot more balls than many of the rich kids they had dealt with.

.*.

Tony had not shown up to his speech, Howard was fuming. All the press release and attention it had gathered and he had not even shown up. Cold feet or perhaps a pretty girl. Howard raved about how he had to stall and in the end probably cancel it.

Steve stated that it was unusual for Tony to do this; he skipped out on a few smaller things but never the big things. It was the lack of James Rhodes as well Howard went on, Tony never bothered to show up if Rhodes was not there so he was not coming. He would not even answer his phone, instead allowing it go to answer machine. Tony never took his phone off him so he was just ignoring him, a sign of a guilty conscience.

It was actually Obadiah Stane who said that someone did not seem right about it all. Something did feel off. Stane suggested checking in with the driver who was in charge of Tony, to which Steve felt grateful for. He had to wonder if Tony was just exaggerating about Stane like he did a lot of stuff. If Howard would not listen to him then he would listen to Stane.

Howard agreed to this, when the driver did not answer then he rang the driver company. The driver had checked in and alerted to having picked up his passengers but they had gone off the grid. Steve definitely knew something was wrong then, so did Howard by the way his face paled.

Howard had been ignoring his fear of something wrong by masking the fear by being irritated and hoping that Tony had just gotten cold feet.

.*.

Tony was a bit less chatty now; his arms ached from being held up for so long as did his legs from standing. His face felt like one big bruise. Overall he was fairly fed-up with playing hostage or kidnapped. He wanted to go home.

He wondered if Steve would come soon to rescue him like he had his best pal Bucky back in WWII. He both hoped and dreaded it. If Steve went all Captain America to save him, he'd probably be as subtle as a jackhammer and reintroduce the world to Captain America. The idiot would just get himself overwhelmed and thrown in at the deep end of all things new. They were trying their best but they were combating a good few decades in ice.

Mostly he did not want to share Steve with the world, no matter how selfish that was.  
"We brought you a friend." Then they threw Rhodey in the cell with him. That was what broke his resolve and his act. Although he was to stay in one piece, they doubted they had the same instructions for Rhodey.


	3. Chapter 3: When Tony

Tony was ashamed to admit he was terrified. He had never been quite as scared as he was at the moment, well if he had been he could not recall it. His palms felt sweaty, his mouth dry and his jaw aching from being clenched for too long.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Tony asked bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was beginning to annoy Jim with the way he was so jittery.

"Dude. It's only my mom."

"No one has ever taken me back to meet their parents before, okay. You're my first friend." Tony admitted. Jim looked at him in some surprise at the statement; surely he could not be the Anthony Edward Stark's first friend.

"Don't tell my mom that or she'll kidnap you. You're breaking my heart Tony; I'm half tempted to keep you. No telling what my mom will do if she hears you say that."

"You'd keep me? Oh, James." Tony said coyly fluttering his eyelashes. Jim laughed and pushed Tony's head away so he would stop it. Tony merely tugged on Jim's arm.

"Keep me, Rhodey. Keep me." Tony said with his attempt of puppy dog eyes, it was a poor exaggerated attempt and it should not work as well as it did. Jim was very tempted to agree. Then his mother opened the door to them.

Tony, for all his bravado and confidence, all but cowered behind Jim. That's when Jim realised that the other was not joking about dreading his mother not liking him.

"Get inside before you boys catch a cold. Where are your coats? You shouldn't be standing out here without any coats on." Jim had to practically drag Tony in with the way he stood and gawped at his mother.

Tony made out as if he had never someone like her before despite Jim knowing otherwise.

It took a while for Tony to snap out of his stupor. Then he straight up bowed. Jim was a mix of mortified and amused, mostly mortified.

"Mrs Rhodes, I can tell where your son gets his good looks from." Tony was talking with that slightly higher than usual voice and too quickly, so he was still nervous then. Not too nervous to procure flowers out of nowhere, uncrumpled flowers at that. Jim would have liked to know that Tony was an actual bonafide magician before now.

"Flowers, I made sure you're not allergic." Jim could swear Tony was gradually getting higher pitched. His mother took the flowers seeming both amused and a little overwhelmed. "You look amazing, slippers really suit you makes your ankles look slim."

"Please like me." It was practically a squeak at the end. Jim was honestly afraid Tony was going to faint or something when he properly looked at him. He was pale and his eyes were too wide. He was freaking out big time and Jim just could not figure out why.

This was just his mom; Tony could go toe to toe with his professors, businessmen and Captain actual freaking America just fine. He could charm the socks off of his peers, service people and people at galas with ease. This was just his mom; she was nowhere near as intimidating as the women in Tony's life were. Tony's perfectly made up mother and his stunning yet utterly terrifying (in somehow the best way) godmother.

They coaxed Tony down into a chair, wrapped a blanket around him and put hot chocolate in his hands. He seemed to be mostly embarrassed now as opposed to freaking out. He looked young, Jim tended to forget sometimes that Tony was younger than him and so was young.

"Imma sorry. It's just... important you see." Tony made vague mumbling words. Jim's mother left them and Tony relaxed a little.

"Yeah, did not understand a word of that." Jim was panicking a little but he kept his tone light and joking. Tony looked as if he was going to cry, Tony never cried. He had not even cried that time when they singed off their eyebrows, or when they had made that home-made glider and Tony broke his arm. Thinking about it, with all the stupid things they did together, Tony really should have met his mother sooner.

"Shut up. Don't make me talk about feelings." Tony grumbled and spat out the word 'feelings' as if it was dirty. Looking almost defeated he added. "I tried to play it off, but I really want your mother to like me, you're important to me you know. My best friend, my only friend outside of Jarvis and Steve but they don't really count as they are my father's friends really. I just don't know what I'd do if your mother did not like me." Tony really knew how to play on the heartstrings, didn't he?

That was when Roberta Rhodes decided she was going to all but adopt the small teenager huddled in blankets that was sat upon her sofa. She could see the same urge in her son's eyes to keep this boy. He must have got it from her.

With a good square meal in the boy, he was much too skinny for a boy his age, and getting him gradually used to her Roberta felt a bit like she was interacting with a skittish kitten.

When Tony had given her a hug for the first time, one that he instigated at that, she felt as if she had achieved something special. Every time he relaxed enough to send her one of those small smiles, she knew she had achieved something.

When Tony had stayed over and she had found her boys curled up around each other, she held back her 'aww' in order to snap a couple of photographs. She fully supported the way her Jim had claimed this boy as his friend.

When Tony had first called her 'Mama Rhodes' she knew she had made his list of important people and felt honoured. The way he had flushed red, despite having previously bragged about not actually being able to blush, when she had kissed his forehead alongside Jim's as she wished them goodnight.

When Tony had gleefully informed her of DUM-E and explained so carefully about what he was doing, in such detail that she felt that she could have drawn him. The way he trusted her with that.

When she was told that Jim was missing alongside Tony she had never felt such a deep fear run through her. It was not just her son who was missing, taken, it was both of her boys. She felt as if she had as much claim to Tony as Howard, Maria or Edwin Jarvis.

She also felt angry. If they had Captain America why didn't they send him in the same hired car as the ones her boys had got in? Of course, she knew who this Steve was; she, like so many others, had grown up with his face. Whether it was in fitness tests or propaganda she had seen his face before. If the Starks were so rich didn't they have their own drivers to pick up her boys?

Maybe her anger was aimed at the wrong people but she had the right to be angry. If she wasn't angry then all she would do was break down and cry. At least with anger, she could divert it somewhere to just help in some way. With sorrow, she could do nothing.

Just look at Howard Stark, he was too busy pulling out his own hair to be useful, guilt and fear had gotten to him. She would just have to side-step him and talk to Tony's godmother and butler; they would help him save her boys.

Stane wanted the kid a little more malleable and little more grateful to him, he would also prefer if he was not an eyesore whilst he was at it. Money talked. Then Stane would stage a rescue attempt and all would be well.

It was a simple enough plan that had worked before. This was not part of the plan, nothing in the books said anything about super soldiers and a shiny star coming towards their faces. If they knew who they were supposed to be going against then they would have never agreed to the job, a rescue squad they could handle. They knew this man's reputation however and the organisation he represented, it was a bite too big for them to chew.

They had signed up to get rich, not to die.


End file.
